Henkō no Unmei
by Oppai-san
Summary: summary ada di dalam!/ [chapter 0 - prolog]


**~ Henkō no Unmei ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto, dan Highschool DxD hanya milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Genre :Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, Harem**

 **Rated : M**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Miss-typo(s), dont like? dont read then**

 **Pairing : Naruto x …**

 _Summary :_

 _Naruto merupakan seorang pemuda desa biasa yang mempunyai janji dengan teman masa kecilnya untuk selalu bersama di masa depan. Tapi, tak disangka bencana munculnya raja iblis terjadi, sehingga hinata harus meninggalkan desa untuk mengalahkan raja iblis bersama pahlawan. Setelah raja iblis dikalahkan mereka kembali. Namun, ketika Naruto datang untuk melihat Hinata ia tidak sengaja melihat teman masa kecilnya berciuman dengan pahlawan. Seperti apa nasib Naruto selanjutnya?_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prolog

 _~dua tahun yang lalu...~_

.

 **[Naruto POV]**

.

Yoo.. perkenalkan namaku Naruto

Aku berusia 15 tahun memiliki rambut pirang dan mata berwarna biru saffire, tubuh dan tinggiku sedang,dan penampilanku biasa-biasa saja. Orang tuaku hanyalah warga desa biasa yang tinggal di Ibukota Kekaisaran. Aku juga seorang kakak biasa dari adik imut dua tahun lebih muda dariku yang dikagumi oleh banyak orang.

Namun, orang biasa seperti diriku ini punya teman masa kecil yang bisa kubanggakan.

Namanya Hinata.

Dia punya mata Amesthy beriris lavender dan memiliki rambut indigo berponi yang selalu di gerai. Sosoknya masih kekanakan, tetapi tak diragukan lagi bahwa dia akan menjadi gadis cantik di masa depan.

Dia memiliki kepribadian tenang, lemah lembut dan baik pada siapapun tanpa diskriminasi. Dia selalu tersenyum padaku, tapi kadang-kadang sisi gel- ... tidak, tak baik berbicara buruk tentang orang lain jadi mari kita berhenti, sekarang...

Ketika Hinata dan aku berusia 12 tahun, kami berjanji akan selalu bersama di masa depan.

Anehnya, adikku selalu dalam mood yang buruk setelah dia tahu ketika kita menjalin hubungan, aku kesulitan karena itu.

Opss kita mengobrol tentang Hinata sekarang.

Pada umur ke-13, dia diangkat sebagai **[Saint]** oleh Gereja untuk menundukkan Raja Iblis dan dengan enggan bergabung ke _Party Hero_. Mengapa demikian?, karena Hinata sendiri tak ingin pergi. Namun, orang tua dan orang-orang disekitarnya membujuknya untuk pergi, kukira aku sendiri yang tau tentang hal ini.

Pada waktu itu aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Meskipun, seseorang yang aku cintai direnggut di depan mataku, aku tak bisa mengatakan bantahan yang bagus ketika orang dewasa mengatakan _"ini untuk perdamaian dunia"_. Sejak hari itu aku berdo'a setiap hari untuk keselamatan Hinata.

Dan kemudian, sekitar dua tahun kemudian ... hanya ada sedikit waktu sebelum ulang tahunku yang ke-15, berita itu tersebar di seluruh dunia

.

 _"Party Hero telah mengalahkan Raja Iblis"_

.

Dunia diselimuti dalam suka cita. Tapi aku masih dipenuhi kecemasan sampai aku melihat Hinata sendiri. Beberapa minggu setelah berita itu, Hinata kembali. Acara penyambutan diadakan oleh warga kota untuk menyambut Party Hero sebelum mereka melaporkan kepada Raja.

Dari kejauhan aku memastikan sosok Hinata dengan mataku sendiri. Aku merasa lega dari lubuk hatiku. Sekarang kupikir-pikir lagi pada waktu itu anehnya...dia dekat sekali dengan sang Pahlawan.

Dari orang tuanya Hinata,aku mendengar dia sibuk dengan laporan dan pesta perayaan di istana, jadi aku tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, sesuatu yang tak akan bisa kulupakan terjadi.

Hari itu aku tidak mampu untuk tenang dari kebahagiaan karena akhirnya aku dapat bertemu Hinata. Aku sedang berjalan dengan goyah ke arah kota.

Menatap dengan ragu-ragu ke kedai dan restoran yang penuh dengan warga kota yang tersenyum dipenuhi kehidupan dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Tanpa menyadari itu aku berjalan di gang belakang.

Dan kemudian aku melihatnya, apa yang kulihat...

Hinata dan sang Pahlawan berciuman di gang belakang untuk menghindari tatapan orang-orang...

Setelah itu,aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa pulang kerumah. Kepalaku kosong. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun. Bahkan ketika adikku cemas berbicara kepadaku, aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan "Ya ..." atau "Hmm ..."

Bahkan setelah masuk ke kamarku, aku tidak bisa membuang adegan itu dari pikiranku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...

Setelah duduk, aku memperhatikan lututku sudah basah...

Aku menangis...

Janji yang kami buat waktu itu hanya akan menjadi cerita dari masa lalu...

Aku tidak ingin tinggal di kota ini lagi...

Karena ada terlalu banyak kenangan dengan Hinata di kota ini...

Aku menulis beberapa kata di kertas dan kabur dari rumah dengan sedikit uang.

.

.

 _"Tolong jangan mencariku,.._

 _Aku harap Hinata dan Toneri-sama bahagia"_

 _~Naruto~_

 _._

 _._

Hari itu, Aku yang seharusnya merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-15 telah menghilang dari Ibukota

 **[Naruto POV END]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _~Prolog End~_


End file.
